knee deep
by Tune4Toons
Summary: He's supposed to be strong enough to protect the princess, but he can't even protect himself.


_a/n: i blame ryo for all the heartbreak and suffering from watching this show among other recs. based on idea of slaine having not quite thalassophobia, but sea stress trigger if you may. apologises if any of this comes off as complete bullshit haha._

_death by eargasm from nc17, aLIEz, and Sen no Tsubasa on repeat for inspiration._

_beta'd by Lady Paprika who's a fucking miracle worker/harem folk/eternal rival. leftover mistakes are mine. hopefully this turned out alright._

_written as of episode 10. guess this has no chance of being canon now lol._

* * *

A blast to his wing and Slaine knows he shouldn't have flown too close to the Deucalion.

Slaine crashes into the sea and he feels the whiplash from the sudden stop. All around him, screens go black and only red lights flash in his face. Head's still dizzy from impact, but he forces the cockpit open and the rush of sun and blue sky blind him.

Up above on the Deucalion's deck, the orange Kataphrakt stares him down, holding the gun that shot Slaine out of the sky.

Slaine climbs out of his craft and tries to stand—ignoring the smoke emitting from the wing—but the salty air soon hits him. Everywhere he looks, the ocean surrounds him. Deep blue reflecting the sky, the sight Princess Asseylum always dreamed to see.

Yet Slaine buckles down under a wave of nausea.

Inhale, exhale. He kneels, clenching his eyes shut to keep out the ocean from his mind. To think he wished to take the princess here when he can't stand being too close to the ocean himself. But this is the first time in more than five years he came to the sea, and Asseylum's right there on that ship.

Slaine glances up, holding back the lump in his throat. The Deucalion looms above and there he is again: Orange looking down on him in his Kataphrakt. If he's gonna protect the princess, a little water shouldn't best him—or so he tells himself as he keeps his focus on Orange, ignoring his surroundings, ignoring his light-headedness and the urge to empty out his stomach.

From the deck, Slaine spots a Terran boy in a military uniform coming down from the orange Kataphrakt on a platform—the pilot?

Slaine pulls out his handgun, glaring. "You're Orange?"

But once he reaches the floor, the Terran boy crouches down instead as if observing a sea creature. "You must be Slaine."

"How'd you—?"

But before he finishes, more Terrans soldiers join the boy on the deck. Only this time, each one has a handgun or rifle aimed at Slaine.

Shit. He keeps his gun locked on Orange.

However, the Terran boy stays as composed as earlier. "It'll be easier to leave you in the middle of the ocean again. Since you helped us last time, Martians must consider you as an enemy, right?"

There it is, the kill shot. Slaine grits his teeth and swears Orange must smirking behind the lack of expression on his face, but the muffled footsteps moving within Deucalion's walls push Slaine further toward his imminent surrender—enough for him to pause and remember how the Vers Knights captured him last time. Enough to find it hard to swallow and not look at the water around him.

Enough to force him to lower his gun and hold both hands up.

Terran soldiers climb onto his ship and take him captive—no handcuffs, but guns aimed for his head keeps him behaved as he enters the Deucalion.

Stripped of his gun, Slaine walks in the middle of soldiers leading him down an empty hallway. He scans his surroundings, searching for any escape route only for his hopes to get shot by more Terrans at every crossway watching him.

To his right, footsteps approach his group and he turns, Slaine catching a Terran boy's gaze following him—

His eyes widen. Doesn't even process his feet moving, his arms shoving past surrounding soldiers, his hands grabbing the boy's collar and slamming him against the metal wall.

Breaths hiss between Slaine's teeth. "Where is she, Orange?"

Behind him, Terran soldiers scramble in a medley of gasps and guns pulled out and aimed at Slaine, but silence overtakes them.

Orange breaks it. "You lack the advantage to control your situation, Bat," he says, prompting Slaine to shove him harder against the wall, yet his voice remains steady, not even shaken by the grip, "considering you can't even control yourself."

"Why you—!" And Slaine's own fingers clutch harder onto Orange's fistful of shirt. His muscles tense, teeth clenching because Orange keeps looking at him like he's expecting the blow to his face.

But someone calls a name from behind:

"Slaine?"

Voice so loud in his head, he almost misses how quiet it actually sounds.

And he lets go—or rather shoves Orange to the side. Orange dusts himself off as if Slaine was just as easy to brush away, but Slaine tries to resist the fists at his side urging to punch him out.

"Slaine?" But there it goes again, that voice, that sweet voice he keeps hearing in his sleep. "Is that…?"

And he turns around, hit by the light of a fair-skinned princess. That white dress, that blonde hair, those teal eyes shaking as much as his own when they meet because— "Asseylum?" Is that really her?

But it's been a few months now since he last saw her alive and he almost draws back when she takes a step forward. He soon sees it there around her neck, the medallion he gave to Asseylum before she left for Earth, still guarding her in his place. Asseylum then extends a hesitant hand out to him, as if afraid to touch him.

But he disregards formalities, rushing up to grab her into an embrace because he wants to forget Orange's presence, forget the servant beside them, forget the other soldiers and their guns watching, but hates thinking what if he'll never have this chance again. He breathes in her warmth, and she holds him harder.

"What is going on?" A stern voice from the other side of the crowd forces everyone's attention to turn. "Soldiers, you have your orders. Take the detainee to his room."

A couple of hands pull Slaine away from the princess, leading him further away as he follows them down the hall. He steals one last look, swearing he'll keep her safe.

Promise.

* * *

A wish that follows him to his sleep.

He dreams of Asseylum sometimes. Innocent dreams, but still ones he'd never admit.

Dreams of him standing on a beach where the sea sinks him down to the knees. Where Asseylum dances before him, white dress twirling as her bare feet splash around. Where the sunset backdrop makes her hair shine gold, her skin glow, and her smile radiate light like a goddess.

She extends a hand out and he drags his feet across the water trying to reach for it. All he wants is to wrap her in an embrace, whisper words he's never had the courage to say, forget about the damned world out to kill them both.

But his dreams all end the same way. With each step, the ocean sinks him deeper. Asseylum's reach feels farther. And instead of taking her hand, he trips and falls face first into the water.

By then, his eyes snap open while he lays flat in bed. His heart races like a machine gun on automatic and his sheets stick to his skin between layers of sweat.

Sometimes, he's grateful for waking up before it gets to the worst part.

Sometimes, he wonders why he thinks there is a worse part.

He sinks into the mattress, arm thrown over his eyes, wishing to gun down the onslaught of confusion bubbling up to the surface even though they outnumber him until he can't think anymore.

* * *

He never does prepare for when Asseylum one day leads him up to the deck, taking his hand in her own as they emerge out the door to greet the sky. Then she lets go an runs toward the centre, spreading her arms out while spinning around.

"Look at this! The birds, the sky!" She stops and turns to Slaine, a wide grin stitched on her face. "Everything you told me—I finally got to see it all."

Slaine smiles, joining her in the middle of the deck. Too tired to think of anything to say, but soaks in her energy, the sun beating behind her.

"Do you know what my favourite part of Earth is?"

"The sky?"

She laughs. "Yes, but together with that—" And she's back to dragging him by the hand again, this time toward the end of the deck and she nearly throws herself where the ledge has no railing.

Slaine's heart starts pounding.

"The ocean and sky, it's more than I'd ever guess it'd be!"

Her hand presses against his back, forcing him to loom over the edge and peer into the depths below, and something crawls up his throat and he feels like he's tipping and why isn't there something to hold onto and—

"Slaine?"

He flinches only to stumble back and fall to the floor. Tries to catch his breath, yet doesn't realise he's heaving.

He swallows. "I'm fine." But had he always been sweating? The sun's far too hot today.

Asseylum bends down and he sees concern scribbled in the way she looks at him and cups his cheek. "You're pale. Do you need the doctor?"

He flinches, but if he had been pale then, at least the blood rushing up to where she touches him disguises the shame.

But he shakes his head—swallows some more. Forces himself to stand only for the princess to brace him up when his legs crumble.

"Maybe you need more rest," she says. "I'll even tell you everything Inaho's taught me since I've been here."

"Inaho?"

"The pilot for the orange Kataphrakt. Told me why the sky's blue too, my goodness, he knows so much—"

Eyes widening, he suddenly shifts away from Asseylum's grasp and steps back. Her gaze narrows, but he tries to shake off her stares. "I'll join you later. I just need some more air for a while longer."

A pause. "Okay." And turns her body toward the door, though her stares remain. "And don't worry, I still like having you teach me about Earth."

Slaine chuckles.

She laughs back. "Get enough rest too, alright?"

"Yes, princess."

But Slaine already regrets how he shook off her warmth too soon. He turns toward the vast sea spectating him like an audience waiting for the show to begin.

To think this is Asseylum's favourite sight.

His most frequent nightmare.

Yet Slaine forces himself to walk back toward the edge because he must.

He sucks in a breath and looks down.

* * *

But after three seconds of staring at the water, Slaine already wants to throw up.

Today makes his fourth attempt and his feet wobble along a rocky floor—or is it the cave swaying beneath him? But then he braces himself against the rough wall even though his mind keeps pounding his skull.

Even though most of the cove blocks off sunlight, the hole in the ceiling beams enough light to reveal a deep basin of sea water in front of him. His feet lay flat on rocky ground now, and if he ever fell in the water, he can always grab a nearby ledge, but he still finds himself stumbling back. His vision starts to blacken. Heart pounds and ribs constrict his chest and he hyperventilates until his hand slides off the rock wall he'd been holding himself up on.

Shit shit shit. Slaine's knees bang down on rock, but forces himself back up and leans against the wall again. As much as he tries to slow his erratic breaths—inhale, exhale—the salty air keeps him dizzy and he slams his fist against the rock.

At least last a more few seconds, he begs himself, just a few seconds—

"You'd recover from your condition faster if you visit a doctor," a flat voice calls out from behind.

Mental curses fire away in Slaine's head as he clutches his face. Orange. If only he had his gun to shoot him with. "I don't need your pity."

"Seylum sent me to check on you."

Seylum? "Don't disrespect the princess. Address her name in full."

"You're in no condition to make threats," he says, "especially considering you can't swim."

Slaine stiffens, but also finds himself laughing of all things. He only thinks up more curses as he stares at the stalactites hanging above. If only one of those spikes will fall down on him just to take his mind off the water because Orange's ridiculous comment was almost enough, but not quite. Slaine turns to face him. "How did you come up with that idea?"

"Not only enemies, but it helps knowing allies' strengths and weaknesses too."

Though he's misinformed. Slaine chuckles again. "Aren't I your enemy though?"

Orange shrugs. "If you're fighting on our side, that makes you our ally."

"I'm not doing it for you Terrans."

Silence follows—Orange doesn't answer—the atmosphere too heavy to breathe it in. The salty air already has Slaine dizzy enough, but the added pressure from Orange scrutinising his expressions makes Slaine's stance stiffer.

Instead, he sucks in a breath. "I'll fight, but in return, keep Princess Asseylum safe."

A few seconds pass before Orange speaks. "I can't guarantee that."

"Then I can't guarantee I'll help you."

"Never said I trusted you."

And there it is, another reason he ought to just shoot Orange before taking Asseylum and running.

Not that he has any reason to trust him either, but he can't deny his strength, how far it precedes his own no matter how much he wants to deny it.

Slaine decides he had enough of his self therapy session for today and starts walking back toward the end of the cave where the Deucalion rests. As he passes by, Orange speaks:

"Asseylum and Eddelrittuo requested to have swimming lessons for later. You should join—"

Slaine cuts him off. "I don't need your help."

And they leave it at that.

* * *

Because while Orange may be observant, when it comes to people he's not always right—a fact Slaine's relieved to keep in mind. He'll never admit it, but he watches those swimming lessons sometimes—one of the Terran girls teaching Asseylum the basics of kicking, and a boy giving instructions to her servant girl.

"Try again. Point your toes, legs straight, kick!"

To be honest, he already got swimming lessons when he used to live on Earth. He still remembers how cool the water feels against your skin with each stroke, each kick. How he'd swim in outdoor pools so he could lay on his back and watch the sky watch him back, clouds following where he drifted.

He waits until everyone leaves and the lights flip off. Footsteps echo as he enters the pool area. Waters lay still. Then he bends down and dips a finger in. Watches mini waves ripple. Stares at the bottom with ease through its clear surface.

Maybe it's the smell of chlorine keeping him calm. In that case, maybe one day he'll take Asseylum for a swim too, maybe after the war.

But he spots a shadow by the window and twists his head around, but the hallway behind the glass remains empty.

Slaine glances back at the pool before standing up.

Someone was there.

He's sure of it.

* * *

The princess tries to take him back to see the sea, yet he still can't breathe.

…

Asseylum's beach keeps calling to him in his sleep.

…

* * *

A rocket blasts the Deucalion's side and Slaine sees Asseylum fall off the battleship's deck, her figure breaking through the ocean surface. Her arms flail out of the water because there's no way she's good at swimming yet, she can't swim, she can't swim fill his head and he can't calm his rapid breathing, his erratic heartbeats, his gaze set for her as he leaps out the ship without bracing for the crash.

Slaine soon hits the water and regrets it the next instant. He tries to paddle his arms, but he can't keep his head above the surface. Princess, where is the princess? He screams, lungs emptying out as bubbles swallow him whole. The sea drowns out his voice, but he tries shouting for Asseylum again, yet the darkness engulfs his sights because left and right look the same and it's too dark and he keeps searching for her light and his heart keeps hammering and his throat and mind scream where is she?

The icy sea numbs his head. Slaine's energy drains out. But something grabs his arms and clamp them down to his side. He tries to fight free, limbs scrambling, kicking and elbowing something solid.

His efforts to shove water slow as his strength diminishes—can barely keep his eyes open. He reaches a hand out to the darkness, but whatever held onto him clutches tighter.

Then water rushes into Slaine's lungs and he wishes it felt like falling asleep.

* * *

There he is on that beach again. Asseylum stands before him knee-deep in the waves sparkling from the sunset's hue in the background.

Slaine drags his feet across, reaching out to her as she extends a hand to him once more. He already knows how this dream ends, how pointless each step forward will be when they feel like a few steps backward, how she'll always be too far out of reach for him to touch.

But unlike the other times, he sees her face changes from a smile to a gasp into a frantic call for him. "Slaine!"

And panic swells in his chest, his feet striding faster across the ocean weighing him down. Asseylum runs toward him too, charging desperately through the same waves pulling her back.

Something shoves Slaine into the water and he hears Asseylum's garbled cries of his name. He flips, splashes, attempts to rise back up to the surface to inhale sweet air. His back soon hits the bottom of the beach and a shadow looms over his figure. Slaine tries to push himself up, but someone thrusts down on his chest, sending him back underwater.

Can't breathe, can't breathe. Water fills his lungs, each thrust forcing air out of him. Tries to kick, punch his way free. Gets dizzy in the cold water as his head bobs in and out of the sea.

Soon the pressure against his ribs stops. Exhausted, Slaine lays underwater on the sand desperate to see who his assailant is, but the ocean distorts their face, their figure.

Then the person bends down. Soft lips press against his own and they breathe air into him.

Slaine closes his eyes. Asseylum, is that you?

Like the time five years ago when she kissed him, inhaling the water out. That beautiful girl who smiled at him when he awoke.

Always saving him when he should be saving her.

But the memory breaks when hands thrust down on his chest again—

* * *

And at the last thrust, Slaine coughs up seawater to the side, forcing it out of his lungs and sending him into a choking fit. No matter how many times he'd almost drowned, he never gets used to the nausea that follows. His limbs go numb, mind feels light-headed, and the sun beating down sends his head in a haze.

Water droplets drip down on his face and he opens his eyes in slits to see where they came from, but the sun overhead blinds him. Then under the shadow of someone's hunched figure leaning over him, his blurry vision clears.

And his gaze meets those of a boy his age, wet black hair hanging inches above his cheeks. A boy so drenched, his clothes cling onto his skin, panting away as he sighs in relief when he notices Slaine looking up at him.

"Orange…?" Slaine says, voice hoarse as if salt is scratching his throat.

"It's Inaho," the boy says, ragged breaths yet to calm down. "Stop calling me that, Bat."

"Slaine?" Another figure looms over them, and it takes a few more seconds for Slaine to recognise that white dress, that blonde hair, that glowing face and those cyan eyes tearing up. Asseylum bends down, squeezing Slaine in a hug. "Thank goodness you're okay. Please don't scare us like that again!"

And she buries her face in his shoulder. He wraps around her, taking in her warmth, trying to still her trembling body—though her clothes are just as wet as his.

"Who got you out?" Slaine asks.

She pushes herself up and offers a small smile, both hands still gripping his shoulders.

"Those swimming lessons paid off!" another Terran boy says, throwing his arms over both Orange's and Asseylum's shoulders. He rocks the boat they're on with his heavy steps, rambling about how Asseylum kept her head above water to make the rescue easier.

Though that only reminds Slaine just how useless he's been. How even Asseylum can handle herself without him.

But he spots the medallion hanging around her neck and he sighs in relief.

Slaine steals one last look at Orange, who's busy rubbing his eye—probably from the salt water—but continues listening to his energetic Terran friend ramble on.

* * *

The white walls of the medical room will never be as bright as the princess standing before him. Asseylum gasps when she notices him looking at her, and she smiles. "You're finally up, thank goodness. I heard everything about your…" Her voice drops.

Slaine sighs. "It's okay, you don't need to worry about me."

"But Inko and Calm are great teachers. I only know the basics, but I'm sure you'll learn much faster than I can."

Across the entrance of the medical bay, droplets drip down from a sink faucet. "It's not swimming that's the problem, Asseylum."

The room echoes.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Drop.

She glances away. "You jumped in because of me, didn't you?"

Slaine opens his mouth, but she shakes her head before offering a small smile.

"If you ever need a listener, I'm here, you know. I'll listen, so you don't need to be afraid anymore."

Slaine chuckles. "Still have the medallion I gave you?"

Nodding, her hands trail to her neck as she takes it off and hands it to Slaine, palm open. "It's kept me safe just like you said. Thank you for lending it to me."

But he closes her fingers over the necklace. "Keep it. Stay safe, and that'll be more than enough."

A new set of footsteps enter the room and steal their attention, a figure walking toward the cabinet next to the sink.

Asseylum glances over her shoulder. "Inaho, you're here! Slaine's—" She gasps. "Are you alright?"

Curious, Slaine leans over to peek past Asseylum, eyes widening when he finally sees a blotched black and purple bruise where Orange— no, Inaho's eye should be, swollen enough to wonder if the boy can even see.

"It's fine," Inaho says. "It happens."

Both Slaine and Asseylum can't help but stare, though Inaho continues his search unfazed as he scavenges through the shelves for something. It takes a few seconds for Slaine to remember Inaho had been the one who saved him from the water, or rather, the way he recalls it:

"He tried to kill me," Slaine mumbles. "Grabbed me underwater. Held me down." Instead, Asseylum giggles, and Slaine narrows his gaze.

"Actually," she says, "I heard you almost killed him. But I'm glad," she takes his hand and runs a thumb across the back of it, "you're both alright."

Inaho walks out of the medical bay with an ice pack over his eye.

The back of Slaine's hand burns where Asseylum touches, and his elbow throbs the same way as Inaho's eye.

Across the room, droplets from the sink keep echoing, keep dripping.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Drop.

* * *

Because in that split second, Slaine knows it's his fault.

The underground cove they're hiding in comes under attack and rubble crashes down from above, cracking floors and splashing cove water beside the docks. A Martian Kataphrakt blasts its way through the main door, and Slaine finds himself too close to its blast range.

A missile fires his way only for Inaho to shove him aside. But Slaine catches sight of a laser fired at Inaho's blind spot. Slaine screams, but he dodges too late.

The blast sends crates flying, one of them knocking Inaho over, and he plunges into the ocean.

Slaine goes deaf. Explosions and cries muffle in the background. Shaky eyes stare at where Inaho fell into the water, and he can hear someone call in the comm lines:

"Block him, block him! Don't let him get through the front lines!"

But he's too busy searching for where Inaho fell, too busy trying not to hyperventilate because damn it, Orange, you weren't supposed to help me. The entire time, he doesn't realise how much closer he inches toward the water, how fast blue drills into his vision, how his limbs shake out of control as protests on the radio fade out like white noise.

"Slaine!" he hears Asseylum call out from behind and she runs up to him. "Where's Inaho?"

Inaho, Inaho, a name she keeps mentioning too much lately. He swallows, glancing back to where waves shake up with each piece of rubble crashing down.

Asseylum follows his gaze, eyes soon widening. Without any notice, Asseulym grabs his arm and pulls him toward the edge over the sea. "Inaho?" she calls out. Guns fire on the battlefield behind them and more rubble crashes from above.

But then Slaine sees her roll up her sleeves and hold up her skirt. He grabs her arm. "What are you doing?"

"I've to get him."

"But you're not a strong enough swimmer yet."

"Then what do you expect me to do?" She glares, and he stiffens because she's never directed that look to him before.

Slaine swallows. "He'll surface any time now. It's Orange, after all—"

"But it's been too long…"

The tremble in her voice makes him snap, dropping his grip on her arm. "Why do you care so much about him?" Hears his breath seethe between his teeth and he wonders if that's really him saying that. "This Terran who's been taking advantage of you the whole time!"

Asseylum recoils back and Slaine stops himself, immediately regretting it. Sighing, he tries to reach a hand out.

"No, I'm sorry, I—"

"Because he's my friend," she cuts him off, her voice so steeled he forgot how much stronger than him she can be. Slaine tries to say something, but she adds, "And I ask too much of you already…"

But I owe you just as much. Next to them, the sea cries out. But no bubbles, no Inaho.

Slaine straightens his posture.

"Get to a safe spot, princess."

"What?"

In his ear, shouts from ally soldiers fire back and forth, but he cuts them off by pressing down on the comm. "Can I get medical assistance by the docks? Orange is down." Then he rips it out of his ear and passes it to Asseylum.

"Slaine, what are you—?"

He clicks his tongue and glares at the ocean. His heart keeps firing away, but he forces himself to suck in a breath, to stare the edge, to race toward the water despite Asseylum yelling at him to wait.

What an impulse he acts on.

He clenches his eyes shut and leaps off the dock. Braces for the crash and sinks into the darkness.

He doesn't dare open them because what if he panics again, but he has to find Inaho somehow. He opens one eye and both snap open instead. Too dark, too dark. Sinking, he's sinking. Limbs freeze together and he wants to take a deep breath to calm down but he can't, and his head's spinning and he's stupid for even trying and Orange, where are you, you bastard, where are you?

Something grabs his leg and he nearly chokes from almost gasping, kicking it away. Then he stares down and finds his throat lodge because there's Inaho with a weak hand on his foot. Slaine's chest compresses, unsure if his heart sped up or if it stopped altogether.

In seconds, he sees it: blood seeping out of Inaho's right leg, trailing a line behind him. Inaho in the meantime only watches Slaine's, blank eyes closer to drifting closed.

But then Inaho chokes up bubbles and Slaine goes wide-eyed because shit, he took too long, so Slaine swims under Inaho's arm and hoists it over his shoulder. Slaine kicks, surface close to his reach and he just wants to get out of here get out of here because the ocean's already frozen his head. But his mind only fills with comebacks against Inaho: I can swim, don't underestimate me, don't need your help, stop helping me—

Then they break through the surface, Slaine grabbing on to the closest ledge and coughing to the side. Above, Asseylum holds out a hand and helps pull them up.

"Calm's coming with first aid, but are you guys alright?"

Slaine doesn't answer, instead dragging an unconscious Inaho onto the concrete floor, ears pressed to his chest and finding a faint heartbeat, but no breaths.

What to do? He hasn't done first aid in years, but from what he remembers, he thrusts down on Inaho's chest one, two, three, four, five times. Checks for breaths. Nothing. Asseylum watches over his shoulder and Slaine swallows.

Another five chest compressions.

Heart check.

Breath check.

Nothing.

He steals a glance at Asseylum, who in turn bites her lip and stares at Inaho. The boy lays still, skin colder with each second. Slaine had hoped he wouldn't have to, but sighs because here he goes. He bends down. Plugs Inaho's nose.

Press their lips.

Breathes.

Then returns to five more rounds of chest compressions, but another check and finds Inaho's heart fading.

He repeats: chest, mouth, nothing. Slaine's body shakes because dammit, why isn't anything working?

He tries not to glance up at Asseylum, but fails. Sees her eyes water. One more time, he repeats, and nothing. Asseylum's trembling hands hover over her mouth.

Slaine clenches his fingers together until nails dug into his skin.

Next thing he knows, he pounds a fist down on the boy's chest. Grits his teeth, mind ready to scream. Doesn't care if he breaks Inaho's ribs when he pounds it again and again—Asseylum flinches away at each hit. Why won't he wake up?Vision blurs, throat swelling. Why won't he wake up? Debris crash down. Slaine's skin sweating.

But then one last pound against Inaho's chest, and the boy nearly chokes up when he starts coughing. Asseylum gasps, eyes widening. Collapses to her knees with both hands knotted over her lips in prayer.

However, giving Inaho no time to recover, Slaine pulls the boy up by his collar, shaking him, screaming, "Why would you do that?"

A hesitant hand from behind touches his shoulder. "Slaine, wait—"

"Why would you try to kill yourself, you stupid Orange?"

Yet Inaho can only stare at the air with blank eyes. Slaine doesn't know when, but his eyes water and he can't stop himself from choking Inaho even further.

Then Inaho coughs, focuses his glossed gaze on Slaine. "You okay?" Voice hoarse, but annoyingly calm.

Slaine blinks. "Huh?"

"The water."

Eyes widen, and he stares back at the rough waves, then back at the boy, dropping his grip on Inaho's collar. Slaine's stare turns into a glare. "You ask that of all things?"

Though before anyone can say anything else, Asseylum grabs them both in a hug from behind, whispers of "You're okay" slipping out, calming the heat in Slaine's head.

Until Inaho speaks again. "Help me to the Sleipnir."

"Can you even walk?"

Inaho in turn tries to stand, yet collapses forward, sucking in a breath.

Slaine rolls his eyes, but is thankful for the distraction outside the gunfire in the background. He pulls Inaho's arm over his shoulder. Asseylum, who watched in silence, takes his other arm over hers. He tries not to hiss, but Slaine still hears it each time.

Shaking out his now drenched handgun, Slaine almost steals one last glance at the water, but stops himself.

No more. He's done.

He helps Asseylum carry a limping Inaho forward.

* * *

Beach water laps the sand inches away from Slaine's feet.

He stares out at the ocean stretched in front of him. Here he is again, overlooking a beach where the sun sets in the distance. He would've almost thought this is a dream if the Deucalion hadn't been docked behind him.

His head feels like it's spinning, but it doesn't stop him from finally seeing Earth the way the princess does.

Footsteps behind him crunch along the sand until they stop beside him. Slaine doesn't bother turning to face the figure, only listening to that familiar flat voice speak.

"Thanks," Inaho says.

But Slaine keeps his sights ahead.

Further away in the water, Asseylum and Eddelrittuo splash about with a few other Terran girls, the sun sinking slowly behind them.

"I still don't like you," Slaine says, "but now I don't owe you anymore."

Ideally, anyway. Until he asks for one more.

"Can you teach me how to swim?"

Inaho shoots him a perplexed stare, raised brow. "But you already know how—"

"I'm asking for…" Slaine pauses, eyes drifting toward the sea. "…your help. Please."

There. Finally. Swallows, but relaxes his shoulders as he turns to face him. There the boy stands, crutches under his arms, one foot trapped in a brace while the other sinks in wet sand.

Inaho shrugs. "Then you owe me one more."

Soon the tide reaches thsir feet, water lapping against Slaine's boots. He glances down at his soaked shoes. Chuckles because his debts are far from being paid no matter how many times he tries to convince himself otherwise.

Asseylum glances their way from the distance, waving at them with a glowing grin in front of a blinding sunset.

Slaine sighs.

"I know."

Then Inaho smiles, and Slaine wonders who's looking forward to it more.

…

…

…

* * *

_a/n: "hey, will slaine end up with inaho's group soon?" i stupidly asked (pre-ep. 8). "some day, slaine will reunite with his princess," i stupidly thought (pre-ep. 9). "this anime has no chance of being optimistic," i stupidly assume (pre-ep. 10)._

_aka the journey of a thousand ongoing feelings._

_(also the part where slaine accuses inaho of trying to kill him came from some lifeguard thing i remember hearing way back when, or someone mentioning something about exhausting a drowning person's energy before swimming them to the surface because they might drown you in the process from struggling or trying to push you down, but don't quote me on that.)_


End file.
